winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Creation of the magical dimension
PS: I am using the google translator so like something is not understood very well, so I would like that those who know English will improve what I mistyped PS:Sometimes to crop, to essential fairy I call, only water or land depending on fairy is talking The Beginning began when The Great Dragon expanded its energy to create the magical universe.It was created planet by planet but its power was so exhausted that use the strength he had left to establish seven beings all powerful, which in present day are called Essential Fairies, The Essential Water Fairy, The Essential Fairy Land, The Essential Air Fairy, The Essential Fire Fairy, The Fairy Essential Light, Dark Fairy Essential and Essential Fairy Energy (magic). The Essential Fairy Land The essential fairy land was commissioned to create the surface where to step and to stand, also was responsible for creating different land formations, rock, sand, etc ..., as mountains, piles of rocks, giant holes to distinguish some planets other and are not all the same, when he sees the creatures that lived on those planets maltreated land or despised, he was filled with rage and launched as a meteorite, which the inhabitants of those planets they ended up thinking that the reason that many meteorites could fall was because the god of the earth (the fairy land) was angry, so I always had to take care and respect. Its capabilities Has the power to create an even Earth's surface to a planet of medium size with a single click, it is capable of creating great earthquakes and whenever you wish you can create different without any problem rock formations, you can create any kind of natural surface, whether land , rock, sand, mud and many more. The Essential Water Fairy The essential water fairy has a duty to form water of the planets, and therefore water is the source of life, but not for that is the most important of the fairies, was created to form the liquid part of the planet, water, thus forming the oceans, seas, rivers, lakes etc ..., also like the fairy land, was responsible for putting in different ways water formations, in order to better distinguish the planets, though this at principle led to problems with the fairy land and a war between land and water is formed, and that war was destroying the planets formed, fairies others to see the destruction they were riding and were destroying what both cost them make all together they decided to meddle to convince them to stop, no one listened to them, therefore do not know what to do because if they attacked to weaken them and they did not have the strength to continue destroying themselves, also they would cease to have it to form the following planets, which they called the great dragon and was the one who showed them both land and water can coexist in harmony without damage, rather, can help, so from there, were coordinated to see as they would do the following formation of water and land, to distinguish Its capabilities Has the power to create water and power of life, since water is the source of life, but focused more on creating aqueous formation of planets could form large tsunamis with a simple spell, to join the water from the ground, the two obtained the ability to form groundwater, aquifers and wells if they joined their powers, also could create mud only if it was with the help of the earth, the earth herself could create the mud as is a type of land, but the water could not create mud as it is not a type of water, so he asked permission to land so he could get wet with water the land that he had created, since the land wet not his. The Essential Air Fairy The essential air fairy, he saw that the planets had formed water and earth, not remained stable since the space did not allow the existence of life, therefore, all that was formed water after it vanished, and all the training that had created the earth had just flying through space to fall apart, so the air decided to create an invisible bubble around the planets to protect them from space, so that bubble will he named atmosphere inadvertently saw that the atmosphere avoided seeing the beauty of space and other planets, then what we did was to form masses of frothy white air, which she called sponges, also decided to form an invisible air within the atmosphere of planets called break, but the water fairy saw that form the break was not enough, then decided to give the power of life to break, forming small particles water that spread all the air had the air is angry with him for changing his creation but water to explain the problem the air as he understood, and that the respite was no longer the same as before decided to rename oxygen. Its capabilities It has the power to form large gales, when angry blew all their fury in the form of giant winds, but soon calmed down. The Essential Fire Fairy The water problem was not finished after the space absorbed all the water, now the problem is that the extreme cold makes every formation water from freezing, so the water knew no longer do, the fairy essential fire'decided to help so when you get to one of the decided planets convey a heat wave through the air, the heat was too intense for life but at the end of the cold of space returned to have control over the temperature, then in a fire so he had to leave a '''great sphere of heat'inexhaustible below the surface of planets, exactly in the center of the planet, so the heat was distributed to everywhere, the earth seemed well so he opened a passage to the centers of the planets and there left all its heat, while he saw that the heat only warmed the center and some planets were on the verge of exploding, so between the fairies decided to create various forms of let that escape to the surface, water with earth heat formed holes leading to water sources, what gave him the name of '''hot springs, but it was not enough and some planets had already broken out the accumulated heat, so the earth, and under pressure, decided to create a mountain with a big hole in the peak to escape the heat, and he put the name volcano. Its capabilities Has the power to control the fire and how it can also control the heat, you can control the temperature, is able to control his temper controlling its internal temperature, your heart is a flame that releases heat waves as if they were beats, if the flame his heart was turned off he'd die, he is able to make any volcano erupt, and when you release flames angry mouth by his hands and feet, and her hair becomes a burning flame. The Fairy Essential Light Long from the problem of the cold, but for The essential fairy light ''' has emerged a new problem, the light sees all very dark planets and off, for the sky that created the air reflects the dark space so he could think to give a change to the planets, with the permission of his colleagues used a magical power that he called '''sun consisted of a sphere of giant incandescent light that lit up half the planet to which he was assigned, so he decided to name it Day where the light was illuminated and Night ''' where not enough sunlight, apart from the light I think something called '''colors that made distinguish some assigning them things different colors, for example land was brown, green water, red or orange fire and light or dark blue sky depending on whether it was day or was night.The problem started when the sun spent much time giving the same party and started again the problem of heat, the earth is weakened, the water evaporated and the more heat back in that larger area towards the sun,water, earth, air and fire as he realized what was happening they said that would end this, light accepted but the sun on the planets were so big and had so hard that it was impossible to erase the spell as the strength of that light was also essential and it was like erased herself, nor could return energy to it because of light was too hot and could not absorb heat, light tried to divide the heat from the light with fire fairy but it was impossible because the spell was the fairy of light and fire could not intervene, water, earth, air and fire tried to destroy the spell but none of them could as water, land and air have no relationship with light and fire all I did was to feed his power, so as They did not know what to do. Its capabilities Has the power to illuminate things, his body itself is an infinite flash of light, and because he has control over light can give and manipulate the colors, with the power of light does not mean it is the most good of all. The Dark Fairy Essential When all seemed lost for the magical dimension because of the spell of the sun, the essential Fairy of Darkness appeared as the creator of the spell can neither clear nor absorb the power, and the other fairies can not fight, wore the enemy of the sun, the darkness created a spell he called moon this spell instead of transmitting light, heat and form the day, did not transmit light, no heat and was the owner of the night another difference is that the Moon is automatically moved in instead the Sun was his own will and therefore never decided to move on, as the moon and the sun were so different they could not stay together because the moon is automatically moved toward the sun, the sun moved circling the planet to the moon never reach, then a part of the planet for a while it was day and later would become evening, everyone thanked them into darkness, but the light did not want to use his power, then the darkness asked a favor, which will create a distant luminous bodies of the planets to the Moon not feel alone, those bodies he called stars and lit the moon to illuminate the night without transmitting heat. Its capabilities It has the power to control the dark and can create black holes, which have the power of darkness does not mean it is evil The Essential Fairy Energy (magic) After the problem of sun, calm returned, but The essential fairy magic felt helpless because he did not have any role in the creation of the planets, so when I pass by one of the planets that created the great dragon saw that he had living creatures that moved, then he decided to also do so, use the essential powers of the planets to create magical creatures, use the solidity of the ground to shape and body, he used the water to give them life , he used air to own freedom power, used the fire to give an internal temperature and self-will and used light and dark to make their emotions and interior features, but once when I wanted to create other humanoid creatures, confused light, air and water only as need to live, also manipulated unintentionally properties of light to color and gave them a green tone, besides that you forgot to add a little of the magic of the earth, then bore fruit a living creature but I could not move, I did not have human traits and was green and needed some air and water, sunlight to give more power differently from other creatures respiratory system.The earth saw what he had created and thanked them for this new creature favored to land, protected from the sun and the flood, then the magic decided to create more of those creatures that just calling Plants Its capabilities Has the power to use energy sources other essentials, you can join them together to create different and new types of magic or to give new life to magical creatures, and even if they are created with magic does not mean that they can use magic. From here they went creating new things, like the clouds that now also are formed of water and flames no longer sponges, climate and various creatures and new things that were slowly evolving.